iM Not a Damsel
by mistyblueeyes122
Summary: She didn't understand it. Really she didn't. Warnings- ONE cuss word I still don't know how these ratings apply. I'll figure it out!


**Disclaimer:** Of course iCarly's mine, along with the Sphinx, Big Ben, and Dan Schnider himself (i won him at an auction O.O). Duh they aren't mine what are you kidding me?

**A/N:** SO AS MUCH AS I LOVED THAT OTHER STORY? I'm not liking this one too much, but I felt I should write something that people would be able to see that shows my frustration in the phenomenon that is guys falling in love with the hopeless girl. My best friend pulls the whole 'i'm so weak oh I can't do anything for myself I need help please, big strong man, help me!" and it works every time and it infuriates me! Men are DUNCES!

She didn't understand it. Really she didn't.

What was it about males that made them so… idiotic? They all want the girls who are weak and helpless little damsels that they feel like they can save even if they are the weakest people on the face of this earth?

It's why people took interest in Carly. She was totally cute and perky and had that innocent air about her that guys felt like they could just….protect. Wrap her in their arms and hold her and tell her everything would be okay and stroke her hair or whatever.

Whatever it is that makes this…. Whatever it is exist? She hates it.

How are girls who are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves supposed to get a cute guy to date her if all of the guys go for the damsel? She can't become this giggly, hair-flipping, bubbly… THING! It's not her! That's Carly's gig!

But that's the problem isn't it?

That's who Carly IS. She can't help it. And it still infuriates Sam to no end.

She isn't jealous, though.

Jealousy implies the gut wrenching want for something that someone else has.

Carly has nothing Sam wants.

Sam's just… irritated with the status quo of high school. She's irritated with the fact that there are all of these guys clamoring around Carly's 'cute innocence' and not seeing HER. She's FUNNY she's QUIRKY and she tries so FREAKING HARD TO GET HIS ATTENTION AND ALL HE DOES IS STA-

She's not jealous.

She's got stuff Carly would die for, too. She has the humor. The bouncy blonde curls…. the ability to get away with anything and lie through her ass for example.

That didn't come without a little practice, though.

She's been lying for years. To teachers, to officers….

To him.

Him. The guy who is so strong, but not with abs and biceps bigger than your head, but with strength that is shown through determination. It's shown through report cards and his personal need to hold himself back when he really, honestly just wants to scream.

To ask why she doesn't love him.

He's smart, sure, but he's also loyal and funny in a way that's so subtle you will most likely miss it unless you are deliberately looking for it. The give away for a joke may be the quirk of a smile a shift in his face, signaling the hope for a laugh.

Sam doesn't laugh

That would make it too easy, and if it has to be hard for her to live with the temptation of him standing near her, breathing her air, filling her senses, giving her emotions she doesn't, can't identify.

It can't be love.

If you put love in the equation that means it's never-ending, unbreakable, and this can't be that. If it's that then it's unrequited, or at least it is until he looks past the damsel that he's been manipulated to love he'll see who he's supposed to be with. Who completes him.

Who's eyes light up when he tells those subtle jokes

Who knows when she's gone to far, but also just how to fix it.

Who's waiting.

For him to be ready.

What she doesn't know?

He already is.

**A/N:** hmm I actually kind of liked that ending.... but was it drawn out? I don't know. ANYWAYS! If you liked this then you should read my ficlet iAm Beaten because I personally was more comfortable with how that story turned out (I do notice that was in Freddie's POV so maybe I'm just secretly male O.o oh gosh). ANYWHO- if you liked this one REVIEW AND TELL ME! I need to know I'm doing well! Because if I'm not satisfying my customers than I should probably choose a differen't profession no?


End file.
